1. Field
The present embodiments relate generally to Short Message Service (SMS) messages, and more specifically, to blocking mobile terminated SMS messages.
2. Related Art
The Short Message System (SMS) communication protocol allows text messages to be sent and received by mobile devices through a mobile network. Communications standards defined by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), including Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), and Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS), support the SMS protocol. A mobile device can receive SMS messages through the mobile network from other mobile devices, computers, or other gateways. However, a mobile subscriber may wish to control the receipt of incoming SMS messages, also known as mobile terminated (MT) SMS messages. For example, a mobile subscriber may not want to receive unsolicited incoming SMS messages on their mobile device, particularly if there is a fee for receiving SMS messages. In other cases, parents may wish to control the mobile devices of their children to block incoming SMS messages.
To block MT SMS messages, a mobile subscriber can contact their service provider and request cancellation of the SMS feature on their account. The service provider configures elements in the mobile network to reject SMS messages intended for the particular mobile device of the mobile subscriber. However, cancelling the SMS feature may also prevent the mobile subscriber from sending outgoing SMS messages (mobile originated SMS) from their mobile device. In addition, it is inefficient and time-consuming for the mobile subscriber to contact their service provider each time the mobile subscriber wants to cancel or activate the SMS feature.